


The Letter

by ablackberrywinter



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot, involving Liesel and a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

It was a hot night in the midst of a hot summer. The kind where you feel sticky all over, and no matter how you try, you can’t get comfortable. Liesel sighed. She twisted and turned, feeling caught up in her sheets. She looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. Daybreak would be hours away. She got up quietly, not wanting to wake anyone in her household. 

In the small kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water. It felt good, slipping down her throat. Pleasing despite having no taste. Then she saw the letter. The letter from Max. He was fine. He was coming to Australia. Maybe they could catch up?   
Liesel skulled the rest of the water quickly. Then she ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t want to think about the letter or Max. It had been so many years. Too many. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Brushing it away, she tried hard not to sob loudly. It was early in the morning after all. Suddenly, despite the intense heat, she felt a chill down her spine. 

She picked up the letter, brushing her finger over the words upon the pages. She didn’t know if she could see him again. Even though she wanted too, badly. She stood there for hours, it seemed. She let the memories of the past flood her mind, fill her head, making her unable to think about anything else. Soon, rays of light began filtering through the blinds. Dawn was arriving all too quickly. Liesel would have to hurry and wake everyone up before long. 

She looked back down at the letter. Then she picked up a pen, and began writing a letter of her own.


End file.
